


De vuelta a casa

by Van_Krausser



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fics del dia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Incluso en las largas horas de vuelo, puede haber reconciliaciones.





	De vuelta a casa

Son pocas las veces que Hotchner se acerca a Reid en el avión.

Ocurre cuando necesita información, tanto para dar a Reid un punto de referencia, como para obtener pistas para el seguimiento de la victimología, o en su caso, del Sudes. 

De cualquier manera, es uno de los espacios menos frecuentes en los que él, como director de la Unidad, es quien toma siempre la iniciativa. 

Sin embargo, después de una jornada como la que han pasado, era justo que hubiese un poco de comunicación. 

Reid no podía dejar de pensar que el Sudes casi logró asesinar a Hotchner, de no ser por la intervención de Morgan y Prentiss, quienes respondieron a una oportuna llamada que él mismo hizo. Lograron detener el artero ataque, cierto, pero la situación era demasiado tensa entre ellos. 

Antes de eso, Reid y Hotchner habían tenido una fuerte discusión. 

Por los distintos puntos de vista que empezaron a manejar, por la forma en que Reid se involucró con el Sudes, al saber que era muy joven, y subestimar su capacidad de destrucción, de daño, de odio. Incluso al llegar a pensar que había dos sospechosos, uno dominante, aun desconocido; el otro, el que habían ubicado, totalmente sumiso. 

Hotch lo notó casi desde el principio. Cómo Reid intentaba suavizar las referencias que se hacían en el comportamiento del sospechoso, cómo trataba de darle importancia a la mejor forma de atraparlo sin herirlo, cómo podría llegar él mismo, incluso, para tratar de convencerlo a base de palabras. Hotchner supo que nada de lo que Reid proponía tendría efecto en el Sudes. Y por eso, después de varios intentos fallidos de conducir la investigación sin permitir a Reid que interfiriera demasiado, Hotchner lo reprendió. 

Y en medio de la discusión, no pudieron evitarlo. El carácter de ambos salió a flote, dificultando más la comunicación.

La forma en que Hotchner habló, su entrecejo en un gesto muy distinto al de concentración, distorsionado probablemente por el enojo, su tono severo y su mirada endurecida, amedrentaron un poco a Spencer, pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo desistir de sus teorías. 

Sin proponérselo, ambos levantaron un poco la voz, hasta que Rossi intervino, tocando a la puerta cerrada del privado en el que se habían encerrado. Sin embargo, la orden que Hotch le dejó, irrefutable, inamovible, lo llenó de frustración. 

Se quedaría en la comisaría, esperando todas las llamadas en las que le pidieran ayuda e información. Sin riesgos, sin peligro. 

Sin embargo, hubo algo que todos pasaron de largo. Buscaban a dos sospechosos, cuando el desarrollo de las evidencias mostraba uno con una bifurcación en su carácter. 

No se trataba sólo de la forma en que el Sudes gastaba sus frustraciones y desahogaba sus deseos psicopatológicos en sus víctimas, sino que encontraba una fuerte debilidad al confrontarse con personas del carácter de Hotchner. A estas víctimas, sólo los cazaba, disparando desde lejos. Sin exposición, sin riesgos. 

Fue Reid quien lo supo, cuando intentó tranquilizarse, repasando una vez más los datos que dejaran de lado. Así que llamó al equipo. Llamó, y quien respondió no fue quien él esperaba que lo hiciera. Morgan y Prentiss estaban alertas. Hotchner no. 

Nervioso, lleno de incertidumbre, Reid no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar. 

Sin embargo, al ver a Hotchner a salvo, guardó sus emociones. Hasta que estuvieron solos nuevamente, en la comisaría. 

Sin hablar, con ese característico mohín, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla, fue Reid quien dio el primer paso. Una débil disculpa salió de sus labios, pero no obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba. Hotchner sólo fijó su vista en él, y agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza. 

El resto del día, un intenso silencio y una enorme separación se había establecido entre ambos. 

Hasta ese momento. 

Fue por iniciativa del mismo Rossi, quien se acercó a Hotchner en un momento en que Reid se levantó de su lugar en el Jet, y le habló del estado de ánimo del muchacho. Algo que Hotch no había pasado por alto, pero que necesitaba de un pequeño empujón para afrontarlo. 

Reid leía, sumergido en ese al parecer, interminable libro que no pasaba de las doscientas cincuenta páginas. Había ya anochecido, y casi todos los miembros del equipo estaban durmiendo. 

Hotch se levantó de su asiento, y sin vacilaciones, se acercó a Reid, sentándose frente a él. Éste sólo bajó el libro algunos milímetros, al tiempo que subía su mirada hacia la de su superior, esperando sin cambiar su posición. 

Hotchner carraspeó un poco, buscando las mejores palabras para iniciar una conversación. Su frente estaba libre de líneas de expresión, y su mirada había adquirido un brillo leve de tristeza. 

-Sé que es algo tarde… -inició como una disculpa-, pero deseaba agradecerte debidamente la preocupación que demostraste en este caso.   
Reid asintió aun sin dejar el libro. Hotchner suspiró, y su mirada se dulcificó un poco. Sin embargo, no pudo agregar nada antes de que Reid hablara. 

-He sufrido dos pérdidas, Hotch –dijo quedamente, bajando aun más el libro-. No han sido fatales, pero duelen demasiado. Mi padre… y Gideón… N-no deseaba tener que sufrir una pérdida más. 

Hotchner lo observó detenidamente, y su tristeza se profundizó. 

Él también había sufrido pérdidas. Tal vez más que Reid, pero se guardó cualquier comentario como ese, asintiendo levemente. 

-Soy yo quien te estoy perdiendo… -sin querer agregar nada más, Hotchner se levantó, dispuesto a ir al lugar que había elegido al inicio del vuelo-. Lo siento mucho. 

Sin embargo, Reid lo alcanzó a detener, haciéndolo regresar al asiento con él. Hotchner sintió un leve estremecimiento en su nuca cuando el tacto levemente frío de Reid se hace presente en su muñeca, en su mejilla, cuando lo tocó con sus dedos, y en sus labios, al momento en que un tímido roce de ellos alcanzó su boca. 

-No deseo sufrir otra pérdida. No tú, Aaron; no así… 

Hotchner sonrió un poco, acariciando el cabello de Reid. 

-Haré lo mejor que pueda para evitarlo, Spence. Te lo prometo. 

Esta vez, fue Hotchner quien lo besó, en una especie de sello a la promesa que acababa de hacer. Porque tampoco él deseaba más pérdidas. No como la de ese día. No como la que él mismo había casi propiciado al no aclarar las cosas con Reid. 

Sería distinto. Porque se lo debía a Reid. Pero más importante aun, se lo debía a sí mismo. 

Reid se acurrucó entre los brazos de Hotch, permitiéndose entonces un breve sueño. El silencio se instaló en el interior del jet, mientras éste continuaba su trayectoria en el cielo oscurecido. 

De vuelta a casa… 


End file.
